1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cassette tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and more particularly is directed to an improved mode changing mechanism therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various mechanisms have been proposed for changing or selecting the operating mode of cassette tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus. Such mechanisms generally include numerous slides, levers and rotary members for selecting or establishing the different modes, respectively, of the apparatus. Further, springs are provided for returning the slide members and levers and for holding the rotary members in their neutral or inoperative positions, and each of these springs has to be individually connected to the respective parts. Particularly in those mode changing mechanisms provided with a plurality of rotary members which are separately employed for driving the tape reels at different speeds, for example, the normal speed for recording and reproducing or playback, and the high speed for the fast-forward and rewind modes, an undesirably large number of parts are required for the mode changing mechanism so that the assembling thereof is difficult, time consuming and costly.